We are friends ! Deal with it !
by JennetteCool
Summary: a short first fanfic . Hope u like it xxx
1. Cuts

iHate my mum but i love fre- err fried chicken chapter 1 Cut

Sam Puckett , yeah thats the name . Also known as the blonde headed demon ! Its true though . I am standing here by my locker at ridgeway high school waiting for my best freind to arrive . She is never late to school and for the first time in my life im early . Dont know why just had a rough night last night you know, my mum has been coming hme worse and worse every night. My mum loves to go out to clubs like every night and then she comes home in a right state and i end up having to look after her . Do you realize how much sick mama had to clean up last night ? I didnt get any sleep. But ill try and catch a few winks in maths class, exspecially when miss briggs is teaching .. i could easily drop off .

Suddenly i heard voices and freddichini came round the corner i just stood and stared. " What you looking at puckett" said freddio. " Nothing" i replied " your just such a nub and im so surprised that you are coming near me. " Shut up sam i dont have to take this , we are friends ! Deal with it !". " I would never be friends with you ben- " before i could finish my sentence he looked down and saw a big deep cut in a line up my arm ( ill explain later) . " Sam how did you do that ?" " Just slipped over on a thorn bush on the way home from school yesterday its nothing, dont worry about it!" I whispered slapping him hard around the face . " But sam it looks really painful. Are you sure your alright? Just before i could reply the bell to home room went and i began to walk up the stairs. " Heyy benson wheres carly?" i quickly turned and shouted but he was gone . Oh she must be ill .

I texted carly later that day , she was visiting her grandad in yakima for a week. Well thanks alot carly now im stuck here for a whole week with only fredilupe for company . "Hey sam are you okay" i heard a ceratin nub call out before he went and sat on the bench with me during lunch hour. Before i could do anything he grabbed hold of my arm and stared at the cut . I tried so very hard to price him free but he is just getting too strong. Maybe he could beat mama in a fight one of these days . haha ok lets not get crazy. He looked up at me with a worried look in his face . "Sam whats going on i know your lying to me , where did this cut come from!" he shouted . Everyone turned and stared at me and freddie (wow im running out of kicknames). " Freddio can we please talk out in the hallway " we walkied out silently into the hallway .

" You want the truth .. " Freddie nodded with a friendly smile on his face . I love it when he grins like that . Wait what did i just say . I must be going mad .

" Sam what happened !"

I looked at him with souless eyes and began to the story ...


	2. Telling him

We are friends ! Deal with it ! Chapter 2 Telling the story

" Well basicly freddie last night my mum came home drunk like she usually does but worse and she had a guy with her. When she came through the door she was laughing and giggling while drinking a whole bottle of vodka and then i went up to her and told he to lie down. The man whoever he was, wasnt too impressed with that and slapped me hard around the face . "She can do whatever she wants , she dont need little rats like you in her life now scram " i remebered these words like they burned in the back of my brain it was so upsetting . Did my mum love this guy more than me ..

Anywayy i ran upstairs to think about what just happened ( im so not gonna tell him i was crying he'll think im a wimp). Later on i saw my mum and this guy kissing passionatly on the couch , i really dont want to go into any detail .. and i shouted "MUM!" which was a bad mistake . The guy (whose name was Alex) got hold of the bottle of vodka and shucked it at me and it smashed in little tiny pieces all over my head. And thats where all the cuts and the cut on my arm came from okay .. You happy now fredlumps . "

Freddie just stared at me with shock but finally had the courage to speak "Wait he through a vodka bottle at you ! "

" Yeah but dont worry fredward its no big deal im alright aint i ?"

" No sam your not alright you have cuts all over you because of that twat , he couldve have seriously hurt you ! " he looked like he was almost going to cry .

"Dude mamas fine alright !". Since when did freddie care about me , this is the first time he's shown any impresiasion to me . Wow he must be really worried about me .

"Sam is this dude living with you and your mum now ?" freddie looked extremly worried .

"Yeah he is but just for a couple of months , ya know till mum dumps him ." that would sure show him .

"But sa- !" before he could finish his sentence the bell to last period went off and i headed quickly to study hall before he coud say anything .

I cant believe Fredlumps cares so much about me , i always thought he was always running after carly . I didnt even think ge saw me as a friend ( well i hoped not anyway). Right im not gonna tell freddie any more detail about that night or he'll just get too mad . I cant wait to go home tonight (nothice the sarcasm) .

Tonight is gonna be a long night ! I am so scared what will alex do this time i thought as i walked slowly don the road towards my house .

**Review please if you do i will review one of your fanfictions . **


	3. iGo home to  NIGHTMARE

**We are Friends ! Deal With it ! Chapter 3 iGo home to the nightmare**

I caught a bus back to my house , i was dreading what was going to happen inside . When i was on the bus i felt a warm tear fall down my cheek .. What am i doing Sam Puckett never cries ! Exspecially not in Public . A woman came up to me on the bus and asked me if i was alright , well of course i was alright ( i just love being sarcastic) .

When i walked through the door of my house , everything was silent and there was a note left on the table . I swallowed as i read it ..

_**To Sam **_

_**I have gone out for a while with Alex might not be back till quite late . Left you fried chicken in the fridge for dinner . If i dont coe back tonight you know where i am ;) . **_

_**From mum **_

I sat for hours waiting for my mum and alex to come crashing through the door . I didnt eat any of my fried chicken . I was that nervous . While i waited i watched The Rocky Horror Glee Show . I kept replaying all the songs exspecialyy Dammit Janet , (i dont know why ) .

It was midnight when i suddenly heard the door open . I started to run upstairs but before i could Alex had hold of my t - shirt and dragged me back down the stairs . Mum wasnt with him , where was she ?

"Where is mum !" I screamed . He didnt reply . He pinned me down hard onto the hard concrete floor on the patio . I started to scream at the top of my lungs hoping that the death person from down the road would hear me ( ha im so funny) but no body came .

Alex started punching me really hard in the face . When he stopped i sat up and starting breathing rapidly in and out to try and get my beath back . But as i breathed in Alex punched me in the guts and winded me . Before i new it everything was black i was so unconsious .

When i woke up i was lying on the kitchen floor covered with bloody cuts and bruises . I could barely stand up but i had to try . It was a painful thing to do but i got there in the end .

I quickly ran out the house as fast as could . I didnt want Alex coming back and beating me up again . I needed to get away from that place now .

Suddenly my mp3 started playing at a high volume ..

**Hey Janet **

**Yes Brad **

**Ive got something to say **

**Uhaa **

**I really love the skillful way you beat the other girls for the brides bouquet **

**Oh brad . **

I know what ill do ill go and stay with the nub . At least he cares about me .. Not saying that i like him or anything . But hes the only person ive got seeing that carly is atying in yakima for 6 weeks . I ran as fast as could to bushwell plaza . The pouring rain was hammering on my face like nails . I was in sheer pain and i just needed to rest .

I ran up the stairs and the knocked on freddies door hoping that his mum wont answer .

Freddie came out the door and stared at me with shock and horror !

_**Reveieww pleasee **_


	4. Chocholate and Gravy

** We are Friends ! Deal with it ! Chapter 4 Chochalate and Gravy **

Freddie stared at me with shock and horror !

"Hey ." i said smiling shyly at him .

"What happened to you !" freddie shouted this quite loud so i had to tell him to ssshh .

"Its a long story .. can i please stay with you for a couple of weeks ?" i asked with a tear running down my cheek . I didnt want to cry exspecially infront of freddie , but i couldnt help it . I was in sheer pain !

Me and freddie walked into his apartment and i sat down comfortably on the couch . This was nice . Freddie sat down next to me .

"So what happened ?" he asked me with sad eyes ..

" Alex attacked me .. " before i knew it i was crying into freddies chest . I just need someoene to hold and keep me company . Freddie hugged me and i felt a sharp spark ! I quickly moved away , whilst drying away a tear .

I Stared long and hard into freddies eyes , ( they are the colour of gravy) .

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME ! i hate freddie ! Its like he's hypnotizing me ..

What is it with his Gorgeous Chochalate Gravy Eyes !

Before i knew i leaned in slowly towards Freddie , and to my surprise our lips touched , and Freddie kissed me back . This felt nice . Our second kiss ! Suddenly we both started to deepen the kiss . . and then we were kissing with tongues . I cant believe this is happening .

And i dont know whats going on here ? !

But i think i like it .

When freddie pulled away from the kiss it felt like we had been kissing for hours ( well to me anyway ) but it had only been 2 minutes .

"Sam ? "

" Yeah freddie " I replied staring dreamily into his eyes ..

" I liked that .. "

" Yeah so did i frednub , so did i !"

Before i knew it we was kissing again ..

After we pulled away for the second time it struck me . Everything is making scence now !

**IM IN LOVE WITH THE NUB ! **

Pleasee Revieeww !


End file.
